Remembering Life before today
by Punk Will Live Forever
Summary: this story is about a girl who was in the Dragon Slayers, and she’s remembering all her life with them, before they died (damn u Van) But Dilandau is hiding something from her and w/e it is, he sure as hell doesn't like her, R


Remembering life before today  
  
A/N hahaha cheesy title I know, but anywho! This is my first fic on this new name KICK ASS! Lol, this story is about a girl who was in the Dragon Slayers, and she's remembering all her life with them, before they died (damn u Van) I hope u like it!!!! OH and the months are colors. I'll show u my schedule of months lol:  
  
Jan- Blue Fed- Orange March- Green April- Purple May- Silver June- Gold July- Bronze August- Red Sept.- Yellow Oct- Grey Nov- Black Dec- Brown So if u say, Black 23rd moon. That would be November 23rd, here, make sense? Lol GOOD CHILDREN! Read on!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The team was small, only 16, 17 including myself, But we were powerful, Just us 17 could burn down a entire city within minutes. My life as a Dragon Slayer had some good times, and bad times, where should I start our story, at the beginning, the beginning would be the first day I heard about the Dragon Slayers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl, of about age 14 was running down the streets of Zaibach to get her daily excursive. The girl ran past a bulletin board, There was a Large sign that said "TRY OUTS FOR A ELITE TEAM IN THE ZAIBACH EMPIRE, GIFTED SOLDIERS NEEDED, TRY OUTS WILL BE HELD, RED 10TH MOON. WE WILL SEE U THERE, AND HAVE RESULTS OF SOLDIERS BY RED 15TH MOON." She looked at the sign, then she realized that the 10th was tomorrow. She ran back to her house, and got her things together, and then ran out into the field to start training herself for the next day. The thing about this girl that was so special, is that she wasn't just a skilled fighter, she was a skilled sorceress. She fastened her sword belt around her waist. And ran out onto the field. She creeped slowly through the tall grass. As if she was sneaking up on a enemy. She heard a branch break and she drew her sword,  
  
"ARYNA!" Someone yelled, the girl jumped and turned around. There was another girl running towards her.  
  
"Shit." Aryna said..  
  
The girl reached her, panting. "Geez Aryna don't be so mean. It's just your old buddy Rose." Rose winked. "I take it you heard about the Dragon Slayers try outs." Rose smirked. Aryna nodded. "I'll fight ya." Aryna got into fighter stance. Rose took out a rubber band, and tied back her long black hair, so it didn't get in the way. Rose drew her sword, and got into her stance. "You make first move, Aryna" she said in a mocking voice.  
  
Aryna gritted her teeth hard, and charged forward, yelling something resembling a battle cry. Rose got ready to block the attack, Aryna jumped up and put the sword over her head to come down in one blow from above. Rose put her sword up in the air and stopped her. Rose threw her off. And Aryna did a back flip and landed on her feet. Aryna was shaken for a second and wobbled. Then she became steady on her feet. And got ready again. Rose charged at Aryna. She brought her sword up and blocked it, Rose swung her sword to the other side and Aryna blocked it. Rose pulled back, Aryna ran at her and knocked her sword out of her hand and pick it up. Rose admitted defeat. Aryna high-fived her and they walked in for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Red 10th Moon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rose and Aryna walked up to the line of what looked like 200 boys. Aryna looked at Rose.  
  
"Is this a all guy thing?" Rose asked. Aryna laughed.  
  
"SWEET!" Aryna yelled and ran to the end of the line.  
  
"Damnit Ar! wait for me!" Rose shot off running after her.  
  
Rose and Aryna stood in line waiting, they were so anxious to get up there and do their stuff. They were becoming hyper, which was not a good thing when they were together. A man walked up,  
  
"Name" He said to them.  
  
"Aryna Greep."  
  
"Rose Greep"  
  
"You're sisters?" He asked.  
  
"No." Aryna said. The man looked at them.  
  
"YES!!!!! Works every time." Rose and Aryna said in unison. *I took that line only from the best movie every Night at the Roxbury hell yeah!* The guy rolled his eyes and walked on. The guy standing next to Aryna laughed softly, and looked at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Gatti." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Ary-" She started to say.  
  
"Yeah I know your name" Gatti cut her off. "It's a beautiful name." Aryna felt herself blush slightly. She mentally kicked her own ass for blushing in front of a guy.  
  
"Gatti" She repeated his name a few times like it was some rare flower she stumbled across. "It has a really cute ring to it" She smiled.  
  
Before now Gatti didn't realize what color eyes or hair she had. He looked at her and studied her. She had medium length hair, Half Black, half Red. She had scarlet eyes but she wasn't a albino. She noticed him lookin at her eyes.  
  
"I know, their red. Most people find them 'scary'." She said looking at him. He was a very attractive boy. He had light almost dusty color hair. he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen on a boy. They were like blue and green mixed together. He was about her height.  
  
"I think they're very pretty." He smiled at her.  
  
They continued to flirt for another good 45 mins. before the man with the clip board with all the names on it was saying the next 2 to fight.  
  
"Gatti Ringa. And Aryna Greep." The man said.  
  
They looked at each other and freaked out. He whispered in her ear "I'll go easy on ya".  
  
She smiled. "No need for that" She winked, grabbed one of the wooden practice blades they would be using so no one massacred another person, and stepped onto the floor where they would be fighting. She got into a fighting stance. And Gatti did to.  
  
"3" The man said  
  
Aryna gritted her teeth.  
  
"2"  
  
Aryna thought to herself "it's down to this"  
  
"1"  
  
"I can do this, I have to!"  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Gatti charged at her. and she dodged it, She did her usual first move. She back up and jumped up in the air, she moved her sword to in-front of her. And she brought it down as she came closer to Gatti. He moved his wooden sword up to where she would be coming down and held it up strong. She hit it with such force Gatti's sword broke. She picked it up and she had a white light flow all over it and it was fixed. He looked at her.  
  
"Your good Greep." He said  
  
"Your not bad yourself Ringa" She smiled. Getting ready to fight again.  
  
Gatti charged forward and she moved out of the way and got behind Gatti and twisted his arm back and held it to his back he dropped the sword a sign of defeat. She let him go and stood up. He picked up his sword. The man nodded for them to step off the field. She looked around. And saw two red velvet curtains and a man standing outside it. He had silver hair, and was in armor. He and Aryna locked eyes. He had a evil looking grin on his face. and he walked back through the curtains from which he came. Gatti ran up to Aryna.  
  
"Damn girl!" he said "You kicked my ass"  
  
"No actually I didn't, u just didn't seem to be trying." She smiled. The man walked over to them and said: "You both may return home, and the names will be posed on the bulletin board from which u found the flyer for the meet here today, it will be posted either on the 14th of 15th. Good bye"  
  
Gatti and Aryna thanked the man and walked off.  
  
"So I'll pick u up tonight at 8" Gatti said.  
  
"What?" Aryna looked at him.  
  
"Ya know, to take you out, for something to eat."  
  
"What like a date?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure. It'll be fun. Come on." He smiled, he made a sad puppy dog face.  
  
"You don't even know where I live." She said.  
  
"Well, can I come home with u for a little while. We can get to know each other." He said.  
  
"I'm not having sex with u" Gatti laughed.  
  
"I didn't mean get to know each other in that way. Come on." He begged. "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, " He kept saying over and over again.  
  
"ALLRIGHT! Fine. Follow me." She said getting annoyed with him. He smiled and put his arm around her. They walked off together. ~~~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~~ Well, did u like it?!?!?!?! anyway at the end of the chapter I'm gonna do the summary of the next one, just so u know if u wanna keep reading!  
  
Summary of Chapter 2:  
  
Gatti and Aryna get to know each other. And the list will be posted of names. Will they make it? If Aryna makes it, what if Gatti doesn't? 


End file.
